Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless charging transceiver device and a wireless charging control method, particularly relates to a wireless charging transceiver device and a wireless charging control method which generate power autonomously.
Description of the Related Art
As the advancement of modern technology, types of electronic devices are increasing and the demands for the power are also gradually increasing, so that the people's needs for power banks are soaring accordingly. Besides, different electronic devices require connectors with different specifications to transfer electricity. However, it is inconvenient for users who want to charge the devices instantly without carrying the corresponding connector. Therefore, a power bank capable of wireless charging by electromagnetic conversion is needed.
It is convenient for users to charge the electronic device by placing the device within the effective charging range of the power bank with wireless charging function. However, the current wireless charging technology does not reach 100% of energy conversion and usually about 30% of the energy is wasted during charging. Compared to the traditional power banks with physical wires for charging, the power banks with the wireless charging function require a larger battery than the electronic device for charging to provide equal electricity capacity. Therefore, the power banks with wireless charging function are larger and inconvenient for users to carry.